A la poursuite du lapin blanc
by sasunalove
Summary: Après quelques questions sur ses préférences sexuelles, Naruto est maintenant près pour partir  à la rechercher son âme soeur. Mais il ne comptait sûrement pas sur le destin pour le lier à une petite peluche blanche. Quel trésor découvrira-t-il?shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Bref (hi!hi!) j'ai tellement aimé que j'ai décidé d'utilisé à mon tour les personnages**  
><strong>du maitre vénéré Monsieur <strong>

**Masashi Kishimoto et de créé mes propres délires sur le**  
><strong>couple naruxsasuxnaru. Cependant,dans un futur pas si lointain, j'ai bien l'intention de laisser aller mon imagination sur d'autres mangas comme fullmetal, uraboku<strong>  
><strong>(que j'adore en animé haaaaaaaaaaaa ruka hmmmmmm désolée) et d'autres.<strong>

**Bon avant de commencé voici quelques lignes de conduite à suivre sur ce blog:**

_**- Donc pas de commentaires violents ou homophobes. Si vous n'aimez pas les**_  
><em><strong>relations entre même sexe alors passer votre chemin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>A la poursuite du lapin blanc<span>**

Première partie

Enfin il était de retour à son appartement. D'un mouvement las il introduisit sa clef dans la serrure ouvrant ainsi la dernière barrière qui le séparait de son lit douillet. Éparpillant ses vêtements ça et là jusqu'à celui-ci, il émit un petit soupir de pure plaisir lorsqu'il se glissa dans la fraicheur de ses draps. Oubliant alors les battements de cœur sous ses pieds douloureux, ses jambes lourdes d'avoir trop marché, l'odeur persistante de la cigarette sur sa peau et le bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles conséquence d'une trop forte exposition au bruit qui régnait ce soir au Rasengan. Au moment précis que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il plongea dans un sommeil profond sans inquiétude pour le lendemain.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh non c'est pas vrai je suis en retard cria une tornade blonde. Merde, merde, merde Tsunade va vouloir ma peau c'est certain.

Sans prendre une minute pour déjeuner, Naruto attrapa une pomme qui trainait sur un coin du comptoir de la cuisine et franchit le seuil d'un pas pressant. En refermant derrière lui il remarqua, alors, une petite boule blanche qui trainait sur sol devant chez lui. Intrigué, il se pencha pour prendre dans ses mains cet objet étrange qui à sa grande surprise se révéla être une peluche et pour être plus précis celle-ci ressemblait à un petit lapin tout blanc. Regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul, il réfléchit aux locataires qui demeuraient sur cet étage mais dans son souvenir personne n'avait d'enfants. Son regard accrocha alors sa montre:

- Zut maintenant je vais vraiment y passer. Elle ne me pardonnera pas facilement ce retard.

D'un geste rapide il rouvrit la porte, lança le lapin à l'intérieur et comme un courant d'air il disparut dans la cage d'escalier menant à l'extérieur. En courant comme un fou il pensa il se félicita de vivre si près de son école car il pouvait éviter les autocars bondés d'étudiants et de travailleurs qui auraient risqué de freiner sa course contre le temps. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir les grilles du lycée Hokage et c'est à bout de souffle il pénétra dans la cour ralentissant son allure pour éviter de se faire repérer par la directrice. Aussi effacé qu'une ombre, il se faufila jusqu'à son local espérant que Kakashi sensei faisait actuellement honneur à sa réputation de grand retardataire. Alors qu'il s'approchait il entendit un léger brouhaha traverser la porte de sa classe lui confirmant l'absence de son professeur. Avec soulagement il entra dans la pièce regardant les autres avec son plus grand sourire.

- Naruto ! S'exclama une jeune fille à la chevelure rose qui le remarqua.

- Sakura pas si fort se lamenta le blond. Je ne veux pas que Baa-chan sache que je viens tout juste d'arriver.

Sans rajouter un mot, il se dirigea rapidement à son bureau qui se trouvait à la droite de son meilleur ami Sasuke Uchiha. Se laissant tomber lourdement sur sa chaise il tourna la tête vers celui-ci:

- Waaaa j'étais tellement fatigué quand je suis revenu du travail que j'ai complètement oublié de mettre mon réveil.

- Baka! de toute façon tu l'oublie toujours répondit Sasuke.

- Teme lui lança Naruto. J'étais vraiment crevé et je pensait qu'à dormir mais c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas comprendre un simple mortel comme moi toi le plus que parfait.

- Tshhhhh idiot.

Le brun détourna la tête vers la fenêtre délaissant le blond pour sa contemplation. L'arrivée de Kakashi empêcha Naruto de poursuivre sa discussion ou plutôt son affrontement avec Sasuke. Un peu plus tard, quand enfin la cloche annonçant le diner retentit, Naruto se précipita jusqu'à la cafétéria pour se prendre un plateau repas. Pendant toute la dernière période son estomac n'avait pas cesser de crier famine faute d'avoir sauté le petit déjeuner et le fait qu'aujourd'hui, au menu, il y avait des ramens était une raison supplémentaire. Tenant celui-ci à bout de bras, il se dirigea vers leur table habituelle située au fond de la salle éloignée des regards curieux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Quelques personnes y étaient déjà assises discutant entre elles des derniers potins du lycée. Naruto pris place près du brun, se frottant les mains tout en se pourléchant les lèvres.

- Arrête de faire ça baka tu ressembles à un vieux pervers s'exclama Sasuke.

- Hein!

Naruto regarda Sasuke tellement surpris qu'il en oublia d'avaler une nouille qui pendouillait hors de sa bouche rougissant sous les yeux du brun. A cet instant, Kiba décida de se laisser choir sur le dos de Naruto :

- Chanceux pour toi que nous ayons commencé par le cours de Kakashi ce matin, s'exclama bruyamment le brun aux joues tatouées, sinon tu ne serais déjà plus vivant à cette heure si Tsunade avait eu vent de ce retard.

Naruto se retourna vivement pour mettre sa main sur la bouche de ce bavard intarissable.

- Chutttttttttt tais toi idiot tu veux vraiment qu'elle l'apprenne chuchota Naruto.

- Lch..M...Grr... marmonna Kiba.

- Désolé je comprends rien.

- Ôte ta main baka lui suggéra Sasuke.

- Ne m'appelle pas baka, baka hurla le blond en libérant le jeune homme. Désolé Kiba qu'est-ce que tu disais?

- Rien grogna l'autre en se dirigeant vers sa petite amie Hinata qui venait vers eux.

Heureux de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son met préféré il ne s'attendait pas, mais là pas du tout, à recevoir une claque derrière la tête lui faisant recracher les pâtes dans son bol. Regardant derrière lui tout en se massant le crâne, les yeux étincelants de colère:

- Non mais c'est qui l'idiot qui a osé... il se tût brusquement en reconnaissant son agresseur qui n'était nul autre que sa grande amie Sakura.

- Tu as quelque chose à redire blondie gronda-t-elle ses yeux émeraudes brillants de colère.

- Non, non tout va bien Sakura-chan.

- Encore une fois tu as oublié de mettre ton réveil. Tu as sûrement terminé très tard hier? Tu dois prendre soin de toi sinon tu risques de tomber malade à trop vouloir en faire bougonna son amie aux cheveux rose en s'assoyant devant lui.

- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi Sakura-chan? Demanda-t-il avec une mine réjouie.

- Bien sûre déjà que tu n'étais pas un premier de classe maintenant nous pouvons dire que tu es bon dernier.

- Que tu es sévère avec moi Sakura-chan se lamenta le blond. Je sais très bien que tu as raison mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Il faut bien payer le loyer et la nourriture. Malgré les heures que je fais, j'adore travailler au bar restaurant de plus Jiraya est un patron très compréhensif. Avec les pourboires et mon salaire je réussi à m'en mettre un peu de côté pour les jours plus difficiles.

La rosée connaissait très bien la situation de son ami. Orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il se débrouillait seul depuis ses 15 ans. Elle aurait bien voulu l'aider de temps en temps mais il avait refusé trop fier pour accepter. Malgré une vie difficile et compliquée elle ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre ou perdre son sourire.

- Fais attention à toi quand même idiot murmura-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas Sakura tout va bien aller assura le blond en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

D'aussi si loin qu'il pouvait remonter dans le temps, il se souvenait avoir toujours eu des sentiments profonds pour la rosée. Elle a été son premier amour et au fil du temps elle était devenue sa plus grande confidente. Enfant, il avait tout essayé pour qu'elle le remarque mais celle-ci restait complètement aveugle à ses efforts ses yeux verts fixés sur un garçon brun pour qui son cœur battait vigoureusement. Sa rivalité avec Sasuke datait d'ailleurs de cette époque car il ne voulait pas perdre la belle aux dépens de cet être froid et imbu de lui-même. Lentement les années se sont écoulées emportant dans ses pas de grands changements pour le trio. Devant l'indifférence qu'affichait Sasuke face aux démonstrations amoureuses de Sakura, Naruto décida de ne plus le considérer comme un rival mais qu'il allait plutôt s'en faire un ami, son meilleur ami au grand dam du brun. Même ses sentiments pour la jeune fille se transformèrent en une relation plus fraternelle surtout depuis que celle-ci était en couple avec un de leurs amis. Elle avait réussi à tourner la page sur son obsession de jeunesse et avait accepté les preuves d'affection de Lee qui lui était d'une fidélité sans borne. Devant cet échange, Naruto n'éprouvait pas les piques de la jalousie mais il ressentait, plutôt, un énorme ravissement pour son amie à qui le bonheur souriait enfin. Désirant lui aussi connaître cette douce béatitude, il se permis de regarder autour de lui afin de trouver la personne qui lui conviendrait. D'ailleurs depuis un certain temps il avait réalisé que son corps réagissait drôlement face à certains garçons de son lycée. Il avait commencé alors à se poser bien des questions sur son orientation sexuelle et peu à peu il avait essayé quelques expériences en dehors de son cercle d'amis. Le résultat étant qu'il appréciait toujours autant les courbes sensuelles des femmes, leurs douceurs et leur tendresse mais il s'intéressait aussi au coté plus viril des hommes. S'accordant à dire qu'il était bisexuel, il accepta plus facilement son attirance pour les gens du même sexe. Observant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient présentement autour de la table, il senti son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse devant la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des amis(ies) aussi précieux. Ces personnes qui avaient accepté sa différence sans le rejeter. Sortant alors de ses pensées, il eût la sensation d'un regard insistant sur lui. Mouvant la tête de côté, il croisa le regard sombre de Sasuke. Celui-ci leva un sourcil:

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Dobe? Demanda-t-il

- Rien, rien du tout murmura doucement Naruto.

- Tu es sûre tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude insista-t-il

- Non tout va bien Teme.

Il voyait bien le scepticisme de son ami mais il fît semblant de ne rien remarquer et il continua sa dégustation sans rien rajouter. Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurt au grand bonheur de Naruto heureux d'avoir évité une visite dans le bureau de Tsunade. De retour dans le calme de son logement, Naruto se prépara un bon souper rempli de légumes et de viandes. Eh bien oui il ne mangeait pas que des ramens et Naruto Uzumaki pouvait devenir un vrai cordon bleu quant il s'y mettait. Comme ce soir il ne travaillait pas, il avait bien l'intention de rattraper son retard dans ses études et se prélasser, par la suite, dans un bon bain chaud rempli de mousse.

Trois heures étaient déjà passées depuis qu'il s'était installé devant ses livres. Avec un soupir il referma celui dans lequel il était plongé et se frotta doucement la nuque. Il était désormais trop tard pour se préparer un bain. Il se contenta donc de s'allonger sur le divan pour écouter de vieux programmes qui passaient à la télévision. Alors que la publicité du lapin énergizer apparaissait à l'écran, il se souvint de la peluche trouvé ce matin. Cherchant autour de lui il la retrouva sous sa table de salon, sa fourrure blanche tranchant sur le plancher sombre. La saisissant d'une main, il l'approcha devant son visage pour pouvoir l'examiner sous toutes les coutures espérant découvrir le nom de l'heureux ou l'heureuse propriétaire. Tandis qu'il le remuait dans tous les côtés, un petit papier blanc tomba d'une pochette que l'animal tenait entre ses pattes. Hésitant quelques instants il déplia soigneusement celui-ci espérant découvrir des indices qui l'aideraient dans sa recherche du nom de son jeune maitre. Au fur et a mesure qu'il le lisait, ses yeux s'agrandissait sous l'effet de la surprise. Il venait de comprendre que ces mots lui étaient adressés. Secouant légèrement la tête pour sortir de sa stupeur il recommença à lire le message.

**«Naruto,**

**Premièrement je tiens à m'excuser pour ce début si peu formel mais c'est le seul qui convient à la situation présentement. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à imaginer ton regard surpris en découvrant que cette lettre t'est adresser à toi personnellement. Je te remercie donc, dans un deuxième temps, de prendre quelques instants pour lire celle-ci. Par cet écrit j'aimerais t'exprimer les sentiments que j'éprouve envers toi. Depuis plusieurs années, j'ose seulement te regarde de loin en espérant un jour trouver le courage pour me dévoiler à toi mais j'ai toujours été effrayé de me faire rejeter. Maintenant que c'est notre dernière année dans ce lycée, je prends mon courage pour passer pardessus cette frayeur et t'avouer mon amour. Cependant comme je désire mettre tous les atouts de mon côté, j'ai décidé de t'offrir une journée entière pour apprendre à me connaître un peu avant notre rencontre. Tu peux refuser de poursuivre cette petite mise en scène mais je connais bien ta curiosité. Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à fuir un défit et je crois que celui-ci est de taille. On pourrait me désigner comme étant une personne distante et réservée mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Devant ton exubérance et ton sourire je me sens tellement fade. Ta lumière a attiré mon attention, captivé mon cœur. **

**Ce petit lapin blanc sera ton guide pour cette journée spéciale que j'aie conçue pour toi. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi cet animal? Connais-tu l'histoire d'Alice aux pays des merveilles? Tout comme elle tu devras suivre notre petit ami pour connaître mon monde. Cette quête pour me découvrir peu à peu se fera en ce samedi 12 novembre. Bien sûre j'ai pris en compte que tu ne travaillais pas. Comment? J'ai mes sources. Tu recevras un nouveau message avant cette journée pour t'expliquer l'étape suivant. Je tiens à t'assurer que je ne te veux aucun mal donc s'il te plait fais moi confiance. Prends soin de toi et à bientôt.**

**Une personne qui tient à toi. »**

Naruto ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette intrigue. Est-ce que cette personne se moquait de lui? Qui pouvait-elle bien être? Il passa en revue tous les amis(ies) qu'il connaissait essayant de se rappeler leur façon d'agir à son égard. Il y avait bien Hinata qui, plus jeune, était amoureuse de lui mais depuis qu'elle était avec Kiba le blond n'était plus dans ses pensées. Baaa...ce n'était pas trop son genre de se casser la tête pour des broutilles, il décida qu'il ferait confiance à cette personne et qu'il attendrait à vendredi pour savoir si tout ça était bien réel ou juste une plaisanterie de bien mauvais goût. Le cerveau plus léger il décida d'aller se coucher sans plus attendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite du petit os qui va devenir un peu plus long car en route**

**j'ai ajouté une nouvelle idée pour l'histoire. Alors je vous annonce qu'il y aura une troisième partie pour la fin de cette fic.**

**Comme toujours ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour laisser libre à ma divagation littéraire.**

* * *

><p><strong>A la poursuite du lapin blanc<strong>

Deuxième partie

Alors que la semaine se déroulait paisiblement, Naruto observait très attentivement les gens qui l'entouraient espérant découvrir quelques indices qui lui révéleraient l'auteur mystérieux de la lettre. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus stressante pour les nerfs, il était à la limite même de l'explosion tellement il se sentait sous tension. C'est donc avec un immense bonheur qu'il accueillit le vendredi, s'empressant de saluer ses amis dès les premières notes du carillon indiquant la fin des cours. Sasuke regarda discrètement son ami se sauver de sa démarche chaloupée et disparaître un peu plus loin dans la foule d'étudiants. Personne ne remarqua le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres pendant quelques instants. Moment éphémère s'effaçant en un clin d'œil derrière un masque d'indifférence. Une fois parvenu à son appartement, Naruto se dépêcha de prendre une douche puis s'habilla à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre du retard car il était attendu très rapidement au Rasengan. Ce soir, son patron avait organisé une rencontre avec ses anciens camarades de classe et pour l'occasion chaque employé devait revêtir des vêtements que Jiraya avait lui-même choisi. Ébouriffant ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts, il examina une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Il fallait bien avouer que ce vieux pervers avait l'œil pour transformer un simple étudiant assez mignon en une bombe sexy et sensuelle. Le pantalon noir, au tissu souple et légèrement stretch, épousait comme une seconde peau les fesses fermes et rebondies du blond. La coupe avantageait savamment les cuisses musclées du garçon dont la silhouette charmante allait attirer, pendant la soirée, des regards très convoités. Le tout était complété par une chemise en soie d'une teinte bleue claire rehaussant la couleur particulière de ses yeux, rendant hommage à sa peau hâlée et faisant valoir la blondeur de ses cheveux. Il jura tout bas contre cet ermite pas net qui voulait profiter de ses avantages physiques pour attirer un peu plus de clientèle. Délaissant ses sombres idées, il attrapa son sac et quitta son logis espérant avoir un moment pour déguster un bol de ramen avant de commencer son boulot.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand, se frayant un passage au travers le mur humain qui s'élevait devant elle, une éclaire rose percuta le comptoir.

- Attention Sakura hurla Naruto pour se faire entendre.

- Hahaha pas problème répondit la jeune fille. C'est vraiment la foule ce soir aie!

- Sakura?

- Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tu as déjà pris ta pause?

- Non pas encore pourquoi?

- Rien de précis. Viens nous rejoindre pendant celle-ci, nous sommes assis près de la piste de danse.

- D'accord j'y vais dans quelques secondes.

Elle lui fît un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait bien compris puis disparut dans cette mer mouvante. Naruto se retourna vers un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns dont les traits de son visage doux et délicats pouvaient le confondre avec une fille.

- Haku, Haku je vais prendre ma pause. Je t'envoie Deidara pour me remplacer.

Le garçon le fixa de ses grands yeux de biche levant son pouce pour donner son accord. Naruto se hâta de retrouver celui qui allait prendre sa place derrière le bar pour ensuite se diriger à l'endroit où il était certain de retrouver ses amis. Installés près de la piste de danse, les gars discutaient entre eux alors que les filles se trémoussaient au son de la musique. Naruto s'approcha alors du groupe les saluant d'un geste de la main heureux de les revoir. Pendant toute la demi-heure qu'il passa avec eux, le blond remarqua Sasuke qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance. Passant près de celui-ci, Naruto lui demanda tout bas:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teme? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça? Lança-t-il à son ami.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Questionna le brun.

- …

Sasuke baissa son regard gêné d'avoir fait cette remarque au blond.

- Je suis complètement bouche bée. Sasuke Uchiha qui s'intéresse à un autre qu'à lui-même.

- Laisse tomber baka agit comme si je n'avais rien dit déclara le brun en se détournant de son ami.

Le blondinet était maintenant mal à l'aise d'avoir rigolé de l'autre garçon car malgré leur grande amitié jamais, au grand jamais, le brun lui avait démontré, d'une quelconque manière, un intérêt particulier. Pour la première fois de sa vie Naruto ne savait plus comment réagir. Il se décida de ranger cet incident au fond de sa mémoire et se contenta d'écouter les conversations animées qui gravitaient autour de lui. Durant la soirée, entre la clientèle régulière et les compagnons de Jiraya, Naruto évitait de son mieux les contacts rapprochés et les œillades trop suggestives. Il était tellement occupé qu'il salua à peine ses amis quand ceux-ci quittèrent aux environs de minuit. Cependant il prit conscience du regard étrange que lui lança Sasuke, alors qu'il suivait les autres, provoquant un petit serrement de cœur au blondinet. Ce n'était aucunement son genre de se prendre la tête devant les interrogations qu'il se posait. Non il était celui qui agissait sans trop réfléchir et sans regret mais à cet instant précis, il avait la nette impression qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre cette sensation à la légère. Devant les demandes incessantes des clients, il décida de remettre cette réflexion à plus tard. Aux petites heures du matin, il ne restait plus que quelques amis à Jiraya. Celui-ci lui conseilla d'aller se coucher assurant qu'il s'occuperait du reste. C'est avec plaisir que Naruto quitta le Rasengan obsédé par l'appel du sommeil.

Le bruit insistant de coups contre la porte tira brusquement Naruto de sa douce torpeur. Ayant oublié de fermer les rideaux, la lumière éblouissante du jour lui fît mal aux yeux. De la main il chercha à l'aveuglette son cadran posé sur la table de chevet. Lorgnant l'heure indiquée il maudit, à voix basse, la personne qui s'acharnait à frapper dès 8heures le matin. S'extirpant difficilement de la douce chaleur rassurante de son cocon, il se dirigea vers la source de tout ce raffut. Il était extrêmement irriter d'être ainsi déranger si tôt et d'un pas rageur il se dirigea vers celle-ci avec la ferme intention de virer illico cet enquiquineur de première. Son élan fût interrompu par l'apparition d'un énorme bouquet de tournesols. Surpris par cette attaque de nuances jaunes et vertes il resta totalement figé devant cet immense assemblage de fleurs. La bouche grande ouverte et les bras ballants il fixait de ses yeux ronds tout ce feuillage qui s'agitait vis-à-vis lui. Son cerveau prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'une voix s'élevait derrière cet amas de feuilles et de pétales.

- Monsieur Naruto Uzumaki?

- Heu...

- Colis spécial pour monsieur Uzumaki Naruto reprit la voix d'un ton agacé.

- Heu...Oui, oui c'est moi désolé.

- Prenez c'est pour vous.

Le garçon s'empressa de lui faire signer le bon de livraison lui remettant par la suite l'objet qui lui était destiné pour le quitter, par la suite, avec empressement. Plongé dans ses pensées, Naruto avait complètement oublié qu'il se tenait debout dans le couloir habillé d'un simple boxer, les cheveux en pagailles, la taie d'oreiller tatouée sur la joue et une traînée de bave séchée sur le coin de la bouche. Il offrait le parfait tableau d'un homme ayant vadrouillé dans les rues toute la nuit. Le cri strident de sa vieille voisine de palier lui fît relever la tête avec sursaut. Observant son air affolé il réalisa subitement la vision quelque peu choquante, moi je dirais sexy, qu'il pouvait offrir à cette pauvre femme. Rougissant sous son fond basané, il adressa un sourire rempli de gêne à cette dame puis s'éclipsa furtivement à l'intérieur de son logis refermant derrière lui. S'adossant contre le mur le plus proche, il se laissa envoûter par le doux parfum des fleurs qu'il maintenait tout contre lui. Perdu parmi ces soleils miniatures, une petite enveloppe blanche attira son attention. A l'intérieur il découvrit une carte dont le coin gauche était décoré par un joli petit lapin blanc dessiné à l'encre et sur laquelle étaient calligraphiées ces cinq petites phrases :

**Cher Naruto,**

**Ici commence notre journée.**

**J'espère que tu sauras l'apprécier**

**A 9 heures 30 il viendra te chercher.**

**Le lapin blanc tu devras accompagner.**

Depuis le commencement de cette histoire d'admirateur secret, il était en proie à une grande agitation comme si quelque chose d'important était à portée de main. Son cœur frémissait pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore mais c'était plus fort que tout il se devait de poursuivre cette aventure. Il se hâta à déposer les magnifiques tournesols dans un vase puis, sans tarder, il alla terminer de se préparer. Une heure plus tard, il trépignait d'impatience sur le trottoir face à son immeuble. Une énorme boule de nervosité lui compressait l'estomac le laissant quelque peu nauséeux. Dans l'attente du lapin mystérieux, il essaya d'oublier cette angoisse en réfléchissant sur les évènements des derniers jours. Malgré ses nombreux efforts il n'avait pas été susceptible de découvrir le protagoniste de la première missive. Une chose dont il était sûr, cette personne connaissait son adresse et les fleurs qu'il avait en préférence. Soit elle était vraiment bien renseignée, soit elle était réellement proche de lui. Pourtant il avait observé avec attention ses amis les plus proches et rien ne désignait d'une quelconque manière qu'ils avaient un sentiment autre que l'amitié à son égard.

Soudain une longue limousine noire s'arrêta devant lui. Sous l'étonnement il leva un sourcil face à cette voiture peu habituelle dans son quartier. Sa stupéfaction fût encore plus grande quand la portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme très grand au physique imposant. Portant un costume noir et des gants blancs, ce géant le regardait avec un sourire découvrant une dentition digne du plus vieux prédateur marin image qui était rehaussée par la teinte bleutée de sa peau. Naruto détourna la tête se retenant avec peine pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'objet inusité que ce colosse affichait sur le dessus de sa tête.

- Monsieur Uzumaki? Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant devant lui. Je suis Kisame et je serai votre chauffeur désigné pour la journée.

- Donc vous êtes le lapin blanc que je dois suivre de près aujourd'hui?

- Lapin? Ah oui! Les oreilles…

D'un geste brusque l'homme arracha les fausses oreilles qu'il avait sur le crâne pour les camoufler précipitamment dans sa poche. Ouvrant la portière arrière il fit signe à Naruto d'y prendre place. Le blondinet hésita devant cet antre sombre et inconnu. Était-il vraiment en manque d'émotions pour suivre aveuglement un parfait étranger? Il pourrait bien disparaître pour toujours, personne ne sera là pour lui venir en aide. Il se sentit subitement gagné par la panique, refusant d'avancer plus près de ce drôle d'individu. Frappant son front de sa main, Naruto s'exclama subitement :

- Hhhhhhahahahahahah! J'ai complètement oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous super important. Je dois remettre cette petite excursion à plus tard. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement. A plus.

Tournant rapidement les talons, Naruto s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette quand une poigne solide l'attrapa par le bras.

- Où crois-tu fuir comme ça sale gamin? Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tu vas donc me suivre bien gentiment car nous avons une journée très chargée et la personne pour qui je travaille n'aime pas attendre.

- Au secours! Lâche moi tête de requin hurla Naruto.

- Du calme renardeau.

- Renardeau ? Renardeau… S'exclama Naruto.

- Héhéhé laisse tomber. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter car je suis au service d'une famille notoire à Konoha qui tient à la bonne réputation de leur nom.

- Prouve le moi alors. Dit moi qui t'envoies?

- Navré gamin mais j'ai promis à cette personne de ne rien dire. Cependant je suis autorisé à accepter un de tes amis avec nous, tout du moins pour la première partie. Je te laisse quelques minutes pour que tu puisses te trouver un compagnon de route, ensuite nous allons devoir partir car l'heure avance.

Rassuré le blondinet attrapa son cellulaire appuyant sur une touche qui composa automatiquement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Priant pour que celui-ci soit disponible, c'est avec fébrilité qu'il entendit cette voix bien connue au bout de l'appareil. Comme à son habitude la discussion fût brève mais très satisfaisante pour Naruto. L'attente lui sembla longue et pénible mais il oublia dès qu'il vit un taxi s'approcher. Naruto le rejoignit en grandes enjambées, impatient de poursuivre la suite.

- Eh bien tu as fait vite Teme.


End file.
